


Four Four Beat

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, I have headcanons about glowing eyes, Mates, Mentions of Allydia, Mentions of Scira, Mentions of Stalia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ran her fingers in dirty blonde hair and tugged forcefully bringing the coyote’s lips to her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Four Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am on S.S. Malira. No worries though, I still ship my other ships. I'm just adding another one to my ever growing Femslash armada. Anyway, the title of this fic comes from "Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody)" by Paramore. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Malia took off down the dirt road like a bat out of hell.

Kira didn’t hesitate and went after her.

“So, you and Malia-“ Lydia started turning her head back in the direction of a twitchy Stiles who just pulled the AC pump from Roscoe. “-are you two like a thing?”

Stiles stopped tightening the engine belt to look Lydia in the eyes trying to see what his friend was getting at.

“We’re complicated. Why do you ask?” He replied going back to work.

Lydia continued to shine a light on the engine and decided not to pry.

“No reason. I was just wondering.” Lydia answered knowing in the back of her head that something was going on between Malia and Kira because she used to follow Allison like that on many occasions. Of course Allison was never that feral, but she was that hard headed.

Kira was looking at Malia’s small wound.

“Thank goodness it was only a scratch. Malia you could’ve been seriously hurt! I don’t care that you’d probably leave me to die, but I care about _you._ It would matter to me if you died. _”_ Kira said now looking into the taller girl’s eyes. How could someone with good survival instincts be so reckless she thought?

Malia looked into Kira’s eyes. There was anger in the kitsune; there was also frustration.

“Wait. Are you mad?” She asked looking down at the brunette in disbelief.

“Yes! Malia you can’t just run off like that. I get that you were trying to protect us, but we have to neutralize threats together. Okay?” Kira didn’t want to sound so strict, but it was like their dance in the club meant nothing. If Kira was being honest with herself, she’d say that she has become quite attached to the coyote over the past few months.

“It’s you.” Malia said looking into Kira’s sparkling brown eyes.

Kira looked into Malia’s own dark eyes. “Huh?”

Malia walked up dangerously close to the other girl, so much so that Kira began to flush. “I thought it was Stiles, but you are my true mate.” She replied her voice fell down a few octaves as her lips grazed Kira’s ear causing the other girl to shiver.

Kira felt a warm pull of arousal in her loins. She snaked her arms around Malia’s neck and smiled as the other girl’s eyes met her own. She felt a primal need to take Malia as her own. She knew by the way that her lips quirked that the other girl was battling her own instincts as well. She ran her fingers in dirty blonde hair and tugged forcefully bringing the coyote’s lips to her own.

When they pulled apart, Kira could feel her eyes glowing. She looked up in time to see the familiar blue color in Malia’s irises.

“You’re eyes are stunning.”

“So, are yours.” Malia replied giving her a kiss on the cheek. She took Kira’s hand in her own and led the way back to Stile’s Jeep.

“What does this mean?” Kira asked as they walked back down the road.

Malia lifted up their joined hands. “Whatever you want it too.” She replied before kissing Kira’s knuckles.

“It looks like I’m going to have to have a talk with Scott.” Kira said. What she and the Alpha had was nice, but what she felt with Malia was earth shatteringly amazing.

Malia smiled at her reply. It was hard coming back into society. Dealing with new responsibilities and urges did take its toll on her. She just counted her lucky stars that she had Kira now to help pick up the pieces. Now, that she figured it all out, she thought it would be a good time to talk to Stiles as well.


End file.
